1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball tee and more particularly to a simple and improved golf ball tee which is vertically adjustable by a telescopic mechanism utilizing two adjustable support units in order to accommodate golfers at driving ranges who tee up at different heights.
2. Background of the Invention
A standard rubber golf tee is fixed in length at driving ranges throughout the country. Height positioning of the tee is usually limited and attempts have been made to accommodate golfers who tee up at different heights both on the golf course and at driving ranges. Adjustable golf ball tees penetrating into the ground (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,467,390 and 4,516,780) and those with flat-bottom bases (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,803,907; 2,079,387; 5,248,144; and D306,751) have been developed. Adjustable golf tees have also been incorporated onto larger devices designed for automatic teeing (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,411,267 and 5,415,409). Still, limitations in height positioning exist in the prior art adjustable golf tee structures due to the impact the tee structures must endure. The present invention attempts to overcome this limitation by incorporating two adjustable support units into a simple golf tee structure, in contrast to the prior art structures which accommodate only a single adjustable structure, increasing the flexibility of height adjustment and durability of the present invention.